Quiero dejar huella en su corazón
by mariiaaloka2
Summary: Dos chicas, María y Mar, viajarán a través de sus sueños al mundo que tanto desean, al mundo inazuma. Allí se encontrarán con dos de sus personajes favoritos y... la liarán...
1. Chapter 1

**UN SUEÑO, UN HERMOSO SUEÑO**

Fey iba paseando tan tranquilamente como siempre por las calles de Inazuma, ya había llegado desde el pasado hasta el futuro junto con Umi y Canon. Tenía que conseguir que Umi se lo pasara bien y que se quedara en el futuro, preferiblemente junto con Akari. A Fey tampoco le importaba mucho que Umi se quedara o no, fue cosa de Canon el pedirle ese favor. A demás él estaba pensando en otra cosa, bueno, más que cosa era en otra chica.

**HACE UNO DÍAS EN OTRO MUNDO… (EN EL REAL XD)**

María estaba en su casa tan tranquilamente junto con Mar, estaban hablando sobre lo que harían si viviesen en el mundo inazuma hasta que a Mar se le ocurrió la gran pregunta:

-¡Oye! ¿Y qué harías si tu personaje favorito estuviera cerca de ti?

-Mmmm… Dejar huella en su corazón

-¿Cómo?

-No sé… -María estuvo pensándolo un momento hasta que se le ocurrió la respuesta- Un beso, un amor ¡Yo qué sé! Que preguntas haces hija de mi vida ¿Y tú?

-Abalanzarme *^*

-^^' Okey…

Esa misma tarde, después de explicar mejor "como dejarían huella en su corazón" se fueron a dormir, estaban en casa de María y su madre dejó a Mar quedarse. Tuvieron un sueño raro… O al menos eso pensaban, puesto que… en realidad no era un sueño. Una estrella que había en el firmamento escuchó su petición y la quiso hacer realidad…

Esa noche, entre bonitos sueños… y algunos ronquidos… se coló uno muy especial… el uno de los mejores sueños… un sueño inazuma…

**EN EL MUNDO INAZUMA**

-Que bien he dormido –comentaba María mientras despertaba

-Si… -decía Mar para luego bostezar

-¿Dónde leches estamos? –dijo María observando el extraño lugar… y su extraño aspecto, si, tenía ojos marrones, pelo marrón pero… era un personaje anime

-No sé, ¿en tu casa? –dijo bromeante, Mar, para tiempo después darse cuenta de que no era lo que ella dijo- ¡La madre del cordero! ¡Soy anime!

-Me di cuenta…

-Será un estúpido sueño

-¿En el que somos conscientes de todo? Y de estúpido nada, que es un sueño inazuma

-¿Sueño inazuma?

-Así llamo yo a los sueños de inazuma eleven, ¡no repliques!

-Que no estamos en un sueño inazuma…

-¡JP! –dijo María señalando al nombrado

-¡Mío! –Mar corrió a donde estaba el mini pikachu y se abalanzó sobre él como dijo por la noche, estuvo un buen rato achuchándolo, y el pequeñín no se quejaba, porque por muy raro que fuera todo, esos cálidos abrazos y mimos le gustaban mucho.

Al final Mar dejó al pequeñín en el suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse dejándole perplejo a él, a su amiga y a Arion, que estaba con JP.

-No iba a broma lo de abalanzarte eh –le dijo en tono de burla, María

-No jajaja, ¿y lo tuyo iba a broma? –dijo picaronamente Mar

-Nop

-Que bien… porque ahí está Fey

-¡Era una broma! ¡Una mentira MUY gorda!

-Eres una mentirosa…

-No lo soy…

-¡Pues venga!

Las dos chicas estuvieron peleando y al final Mar consiguió convencer a su amiga, esta se armó de valor y se dirigió hasta "su conejín" con un gran sonrojo mientras pensaba "Tú puedes María… Solo es un simple sueño que terminará por la mañana"

-H-Hola –decía María acercándose al peli verde y maldiciendo a su amiga

-Hola –dijo extrañado, no le sanaba de nada la chica

María cerró los ojos por miedo, se acercó al chico con un "Perdóname…" y le dio un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, ese beso dejaría marcado al peli verde durante lo que le queda de vida, ya que fue su primer beso, cada uno pensaba una cosa distinta. Fey pensaba "¿Quién es esta? ¿Y por qué me besa? Mmmm… sabe a fresa… ¿Lol? ¿Qué digo?" mientras María pensaba… "Me gusta el caramelo, me encanta Fey cada vez más *^*, pero… mejor dejarlo ya… que el pobre estará muy extrañado" María dejó suavemente de besarle, le miró a los ojos, estaba igual de sonrojado que ella. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle y despedirse con un "Lo siento" para después retirarse completamente.

"No lo sientas…" pensaba el chico peli verde mientras sonreía, pues no sabe el por qué, pero ese beso le gustó mucho, fue algo único que podría repetir… pero no, si repetía él quería que fuera con la misma chica… ese sabor fresa le hechizó.

**PASADO UN TIEMPO**

Fey iba golpeando una lata de coca-cola que alguien había tirado, estaba muy triste, quería averiguar quién era esa misteriosa chica a toda costa, la cosa es que no sabía cómo hacerlo, todo era tan difícil y complicado… Además… era aun más complicado de lo que él pensaba, puesto que si quería estar con ella, alguno de los dos tendría que renunciar su mundo por el otro. Pero claro, eso no lo sabía él, al igual que la chica no sabía que de verdad había dejado una huella en el corazón del chico…

Todo era muy confuso… él pensaba en encontrarla y ella pensaba que todo era un sueño… un sueño que, como todos, a la mañana se acabó…


	2. Capitulo 2

**QUIERO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI SUEÑO, JUM**

Fey estaba corriendo, estaba muy nervioso y… además, tenía dos opciones por las que debía hacerlo, tenía dos opciones por la que tenía que correr como un loco a un lugar que ni siquiera él sabía cuál era

Razón número uno: Tenía que encontrar a esa chica, quería saber el por qué la había besado y ya de paso conseguir otro beso sabor fresa que tanto le gustó.

Razón número dos: Estaba huyendo de un policía, porque se ve que no se puede arrojar basura. Aunque Fey le intentó explicar que la lata de Coca-cola no la había tirado él, el policía no le hizo caso y ahí estaban, en un duelo de quien ganaría, ¿quién ganó? Pues Fey, ¿por qué? Porque corre un montón y porque el policía estaba en plan Jack (¿me entendéis no? XD) es decir… rechonchete

Ahora Fey iba a un paso normal, ya había cruzado la esquina que estaba a 15 pasos y el policía había abandonado su misión con un "Ya te pillaré luego, que estás muy lejos… total me pagan lo mismo" así que siguió su búsqueda.

**EN EL MUNDO REAL**

-Bua, tuve un sueño súper extraño –comentó María

-Yo también, fue de lo que hablamos anoche –dijo Mar

-Anda, y el mío, era muy cómico cuando te abalanzabas sobre el pobre JP jajaja

-¿Y cuándo tu besabas a Fey? La cara de tomates que teníais…

-Si… sabía a caramelo

-Eeee… bueno saberlo… supongo…

Las dos chicas soltaron un gran suspiro hasta que se dieron cuenta de que…

-¿Cómo que te sabes mi sueño? –preguntaron, a la vez, las dos chicas extrañadas- No, no, no tú te sabes el mío, yo no me sé el tuyo, ¿cómo que me sé tú sueño? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Deja de repetirme! ¡No! ¡Déjalo tú! –las chicas se pusieron a discutir infantilmente hasta que pasó un buen rato y se cansaron

-Bueno, ya –sentenció María

-Si, ya, pero sigo queriendo saber porque soñamos lo mismo –dijo Mar pensando en posibles respuestas

-Yo que sé, ¿poder vía María?

-Mira, dejémoslo que es el poder vía María y ya, porque mi otra opción era que una estrella que había en el firmamento escuchó nuestra petición y la quiso hacer realidad

-Si, mejor dejarlo en los poderes vía María jajaja

**MUNDO INAZUMA**

-Esto cansa mucho... ¿cómo encuentro a una chica que no he visto en mi vida? –se preguntaba Fey en voz alta- Es más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar… Al menos la aguja no se mueve

-¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó una voz conocida detrás suya, claramente era Canon

-Eeee… con soledad –bromeó el peli verde

-Si, eso lo noté jajaja

-Que malvado que eres –dijo para luego sacarle la lengua a su mejor amigo (XD Arion te han plantado…)

-¿Y qué buscabas?

-Na-Nada… -intentó mentir

-Te llevo siguiendo hace tiempo y si, estabas buscando algo

-No

-Por favor… Buscabas hasta debajo de las piedras y mira, lo digo literalmente

-Vale… te lo cuento… -se rindió al fin

Fey se lo contó todo, hasta se le escapó la parte de la descripción absoluta del beso y… hasta dijo el sabor y todo (fresitaaa)

-Si que has detallado… Mucho… -dijo un poco extrañado

-Em… Lo siento… -se disculpó sin saber mucho el por qué, a él le pareció normal lo que le contó

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscar, pero te digo que no me suena de nada

-Tranquilo, a mí tampoco me suena

-¿No te suena y te gusta?

-No dije que me gustara… -dijo sonrojado

-Te estás matando para encontrarla… te gusta

-Puede… -admitió aun más sonrojado que antes

-Lo que se va a divertir Umi contigo

-¡No se lo digas! –gritó

-Yo no se lo dije :/

-¿A qué te refieres? –Canon se limitó a señalar a una persona que estaba detrás de él y como vosotros os estáis esperando esa persona es Umi

-Que bonito el amooooooor –dijo bromeante la chica

-Genial… -se quejó Fey en lo bajo- todo… genial…

**EN LA VIDA REAL**

-Que bien que me quede a tu casa a dormir, otra vez –dijo Mar contenta

-Si jajaja, pero tenemos que averiguar lo del sueño

-¿No lo habíamos dejado en poderes vía María?

-Seh, pero quiero otra vez ese sueño, fue muy kuki

-Si, ¿pero tener el mismo sueño no es un poco complicado?

-Calla, duerme y no destroces mis sueños, ¡literalmente!

Las dos amigas se fueron a dormir, cruzaron los dedos para tener el mismo sueño, por muy difícil que fuera o al menos la segunda parte XD.


	3. Capitulo 3

**ERES MUY ACHUCHABLE ¿SABES?**

**MUNDO INAZUMA**

-Vale, es todo igual… seguimos conscientes de nuestros actos… sigue siendo raro

-¡JP! ¿Eing? No está –dijo Mar para luego llorar un poco a lo bruto

-Ea, ea, ya pasó todo… tranquila… -la intentó consolar María

-¡Pues yo no me voy sin JP!

Mar cogió a su amiga del brazo y se la llevó a rastas por toda inazuma, pero que no, que JP no estaba, cuando María se dio por rendida, Mar le dio un último empujón, cruzó la esquina y se chocó contra alguien, Mar le abrazó, pero le soltó al ver que no era el chico al que buscaba.

-Mar… Auch… la próxima vez déjame suelta que me has tirado a mi también –se quejó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía mientras era observada por alguien.

Canon le dio un codazo a Fey, aunque él seguía sin dar señales de vida, estaba ante la chica que le dio su primer beso, la chica que había estado buscando, la chica por la que casi se lleva una multa por patear latas de Coca-Cola's. María elevó la vista y se sonrojó al verle, dirigió una mirada de socorro a su amiga, quien se estaba partiendo de risa por esa escena tan penosa. Al final Mar decidió intervenir, cogió del brazo a su amiga y la sacó corriendo de allí, pero Fey no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido, corrió tras ellas seguido de Canon y Umi, la que más lenta iba era Umi, quien no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, prefería recordarlo y reírse.

-¡Nos están siguiendo! –comentó María a su amiga

-¡Ya lo sé no soy tonta ni estoy ciega! ¡Tengo un plan!

Mar tiró del brazo de su amiga y se metieron en el jardín de una casa que tenía la puerta abierta, se escondieron ahí hasta que vieron que Canon y Fey ya se habían ido (un poco más lento para buscarlas, porque no puedes seguir a alguien sin saber dónde está XD)

-Gracias… todo era muy extraño –le agradeció María a Mar (¡Poder María! :3) (Me vicié a esa carita :3)

-De nada

-¿Hola? –dijo una mujer un tanto bajita, seguramente la dueña de la casa

-Hola… -dijeron las dos chicas compartiendo una mirada nerviosa

-¿Desean algo? –dijo la amable mujer

-No, no, no, es que estábamos huyendo de… -María no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mar le cortó

-De su novio –dijo para luego reírse

-¡Qué no es mi novio! –se quejó con los mofletes de color rojo

-Si, si lo es

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Ves hasta tú dices que no y todo –dijo la "genial" (si, entre comillas XD) María

-Porque me liaste :3

De la casa salió un niño muy bajito con apariencia de pikachu según yo

-¡JP! –dijo Mar abrazando al pequeñín- ¡Te he estado buscando por toda inazuma! –después de terminar esa frase le dio un besito en la mejilla dejándole sonrojado

-Mar… -susurró María- Está su maaaaadreeeee… -susurró nerviosamente suponiendo que aquella mujer era la madre de JP

-E' igua' -dijo aun con JP en sus brazos

-JP ¿Me tienes que contar algo? –preguntó picaronamente la madre

-No sé, me achucha, no sé qué más decirte –dijo el pequeño pikachu con su voz súper ultra mona

-Pasad chicas, pasad –dijo la madre con aun con esa sonrisa y mirada picarona

Mar y María no opusieron resistencia y pasaron a la casa de JP, Mar sin soltar a pika… a JP

Fey y Canon ya se dieron por rendido, las habían perdido

-¿Dónde está? –dijo muy preocupado un peli verde llamado… Canon

-Tengo otros problemas ¿Sabes? –contestó un poco molesto el otro peli verde

-Pero es que la hemos perdido

-Ya, pero yo tengo que encontrar a otra y mira, así me libro de sartenazos

-Que malo eres…

-¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo…

-La intentaste… -Fey cortó a su amigo

-Calla, no hagas spoilers

-Vale, vale

-Mi carroooo me lo robarooon, anocheee mientras dormiaaa ¿Dónde estará mi carro? ¿Dónde estará mi carro –el móvil de Canon estaba sonando, así que lo cogió rápidamente

-Umi, ¿Dónde estás? Me tenías preocupado

-Y tanto, era un plasta –se escuchó la voz de Fey por lo bajo

-A sí, antes de nada –empezó Canon- Fey estaba contento porque no sabías dónde estabas, así que creo que quiere sartenazos… -dijo este delatando a su amigo mientras este intentaba quitarle en móvil con un "No, no, no, no, no le hagas caso Umi, se ha caído y se ha dado contra una farola"

-Bueno, dejando aparte el enterramiento de Fey, dile que su "novia" está en la casa de JP, les he seguido, porque ¿Sabes? Soy lista y todo

Dicho esto Umi concluyó la llamada, se sentó a esperar a los chicos y limpio su satén para que estuviera perfecta, para luego darle un sartenazo a quien ya sabéis. Los chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y llegaron en un santiamén.


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡TE HE BUSCADO HASTA DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS!**

Una vez que estaban en la puerta que conducía al jardín de la casa (ya sabéis una de esas casas que tienen una puerta para entrar al jardín y otra a la casa, ¡yo me entiendo! XD) de JP, Umi sacó la sartén y obtuvo su venganza contra Fey dándole un sartenazo en la cabeza.

-Auch –se quejó el peli verde mientras Umi y Canon reían- Oye, a Umi se lo paso, ¿pero tú Canon? ¿Enserio? ¿Te vas a reír?

-Seh –fue lo único que contestó el amigo de Fey para después volverse a reír

-Que buen amigo… -se quejó Fey

Los tres se situaron en la puerta, Fey intentó llamar pero no podía se quedó a mitad de camino un tiempo.

-Me abuuuurrooooo –se quejó Umi llamando a la puerta

-¡Huyamos! –dijo Fey intentando escapar, si, intentando, porque Canon le cogió para que no se fuera.

La madre de JP abrió la puerta con su simpática cara, lo cierto es que era más pequeña que los tres, pero eso no les importó mucho.

-Hola… -dijo un nervioso Fey

-¿Está una chica y otra chica y…? –intentó decir Canon, pero no se sabían los nombres, así que era un poco complicado

-¿Mar y María? Si, las hemos invitado a pasar, ¿vosotros sois amigos de JP? Pasad –dijo dejando pasar a los tres- ¡JP tienes más amigos de los que me imaginaba y lo mejor es que no son imaginarios! –gritó dejando en ridículo a su hijo

-¡Mamá! ¡Nunca he tenido amigos imaginarios! –se quejó el pequeñín aun en brazos de… bueno, ya os lo imagináis…

-Por si acaso… -susurró la madre

Las dos chicas miraron a la visita, a JP le pareció extraño que ellos estuvieran ahí, si los conocía, pero nunca habían ido a su casa.

-Oh… oh… -dijo María muy sonrojada

-Admítelo, él te ama, fijo que ha buscado debajo de las piedras –comentó Mar con MUCHA razón, aunque ella lo dijo a broma…

María pasó por alto el comentario de su amiga y se acercó sonrojada al chico, este también estaba sonrojado.

-Quédate con este momento JP… -susurró Mar- es un momento épico…

-Está bien jajaja, ya me estoy riendo antes de que empiece…

-Eres tan kuki y tan mono…

-Y tú eres muy guapa… -admitió sonrojado

-¿? Gracias… ^^ -dijo sorprendida a la vez que contenta

-Hola… -dijo tímidamente María

-¡María te he buscado hasta debajo de las piedras! –admitió sonrojado

-Literalmente –añadió Canon

-Lo sabía… -susurró Mar

-¿P-Por qué nos seguís? –preguntó María aun sonrojada y sin tener en cuenta los comentarios

-P-Pues… porque… creo que me gustas y… quería comprobarlo –le contestó Fey aun sonrojado- ¿T-Te importa?

-Nu…

Fey cogió del mentón de María en un suave gesto, acarició una de sus mejillas y se acercó tímidamente a sus labios rozándolos, para luego besarla suavemente. María posó delicadamente sus manos en las majillas de Fey profundizando el dulce beso. Cuando les faltó el aire (maldito oxígeno estropea momentos) se separaron, para luego fijarse en que todos habían visto el beso, hasta la madre de JP… Aunque no les importó mucho, habían conseguido lo que querían, otro beso de ese sabor tan especial… (XD no puedo evitar partirme lo que no está partido escribiendo esto…)

-Te quiero… -secundó Fey sin dudarlo un instante

-Y yo a ti… -dijo una tímida María muy sonrojada, al igual que este

Se iban a decir algo más pero…

**MUNDO REAL**

RING, RING, RIIIIIIIING

Mar y María despertaron, Mar tenía entre sus brazos un peluche en forma de pikachu y pensó "No es lo mismo que JP, pero se parece… ¡me vale!"

-Jo… todo era tan real –se quejó María- tan dulce, tanta vergüenza, tan…

-Sisisi… -le cortó Mar- Lo mejor es que yo estaba con JP y me ha dicho guapa…

-Que sort –le dijo María en valenciano (para los que no sepan es "que suerte" XD)- yo estoy empezando a dudar sobre que sea un sueño… es que parece demasiado real y "soñamos" lo mismo…

-Si, pero es muy difícil de creer que sea todo verdad…

-Ya… ojalá lo sea, aunque claro, ¿Cómo estar con Fey si es de otro mundo? Sería imposible…

-Bueno, pues él te quiere… Si te quiere de verdad abandonaría su mundo por ti

-Espero que me quiera de verdad… bueno, es igual tan solo es un sueño ¿No?

-Si… espero que no… pero si… -dijo Mar, aunque claro… en realidad todo es verdad…


	5. Capitulo 5

**¿QUÉ ME PASA?**

**MUNDO INAZUMA**

-¿¡PERO QUÉ?! –gritaba Fey notablemente enfadado

Fey, Umi y Canon ya estaban en casa, pero Fey aun seguía recordando lo pasado minutos atrás. De hecho, estuvo todo el camino de vuelta a casa recordándolo

-Ya sé que es raro, pero a lo mejor es producto de tú imaginación –aclaró Canon

-¡No! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Tú la viste! ¡Ella dudo que vea algo porque no se entera de nada! –dijo refiriéndose a Umi

-Serás… -dijo para intentar atacarle con su sartén, menos mal que Canon la paró con un "Más tarde cobras tú venganza, que ahora el pobre está delirando"

-Es verdad que yo la vi, Umi la vio, JO la vio, la peque madre de JP la vio, pero no pudo desaparecer así como así –dijo extrañado Canon

-Ya sé que las personas no desaparecen así como así, no soy idiota…

-Eso es discutible… -se burló Umi

-Calla –replicó Fey, si, se nota que se llevan muy bien- La cosa es que, el beso fue muy real, TODO fue muy real

-Sabes, en realidad me das pena, una novia que tienes, una novia que pierdes –siguió Umi burlándose

-¡Esto es muy serio! –Siguió replicando Fey como buenos amigos que son- Espera… ¿crees que damos el pego como pareja? Em… déjalo…

-Dejarlo ya, parecéis unos críos y sí, creo que sí que dais el pego como pareja

-Ole mí yo –dijo Fey contento de la vida

Mientras Fey seguía pensando en el por qué María desapareció, literalmente… (Para las chicas fue un "sueño" pero los chicos del mundo inazuma vieron como se iban yendo para formar parte de la "nada") JP le pedía cosas extrañas a Arion…. (¡NO PENSEMOS MAL!)

-Arion, venga, cógeme y achúchame –pedía JP a su amigo

-¿Pero por qué quieres que te achuche? JP jajaja, cada día estás más raro

-Es que tengo que adivinar algo

-¿El qué? –se interesó Arion con su típico tono de chica (y le digo eso porque su doblador es una dobladora XD) (Mar no me mates y tal… XD)

-Tú hazlo…

A otra cosa mejor que hacer Arion empezó a achuchar a JP, y este decía "Más suave" "Más dulce" "¡Con más arte Arion!" (¡NO PENSÉIS MAL!)

-¡Ainch JP! ¡Eres súper difícil de achuchar!

-¿Qué dices Arion? –preguntó Víctor que pasó por ahí y solo escuchó lo que dijo Arion

-¡Pues que JP quiere que le achuche pero es súper difícil! ¡Se quejaaa!

-¿JP y para qué quieres que te achuche?

-Nada… -contestó tímidamente

-¡Esa es otra! ¡Qué no me dice el por qué! –se quejó Arion

-Yo sé el por qué –dijo Víctor intuyendo la respuesta

-¿Lo sabes? ¡Dímelo! –dijo JP, quien tampoco sabía muy bien que le pasaba

-Estás enamorado –aclaró Víctor entre risas- pero la cosa es… ¿De quién? ¿Quién te gusta JP?

-Y-Yo… ¿Y-Yo enamorado? ¡No puede ser! ¡Te lo acabas de inventar! ¡Dime tus razones para pensar eso! –dijo JP poniéndose a la defensiva

-Solo las chicas achuchan a los chicos y estas necesitado de achuchones, ¿no está hoy tú novia?

-No, no está… ehhhh ¡Qué no es mi novia! ¡Yo la quiero y ya está! ¿Vale? ¡Solo eso!

-JP –empezó Arion extrañado- ¿dijiste "yo la quiero y ya está?

-S-Si… al parecer si… dije eso…

-¡TE GUSTA UNA CHICA! –dijo, más bien gritó, Arion emocionado

-Pero… -intentó decir JP, pero Arion tenía razón, así que… para qué negarlo- Vale… si, se llama Mar… la chica que me achuchó el primer día…

-Qué mooono –dijo Arion con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡Eso me dice ella! ¡¿Por qué no está aquí y ahora conmigo!? ¡Por qué!

-No estás enamorado… estás obsesivo… -empezó a reír Víctor- mira… intenta esto…

Víctor empezó a decirle a JP cosas que ya veréis en próximos capítulos y Mar, no, no hay adelantos y tal… Mientras Fey y Canon buscaban una solución a lo que pasó con maría y Mar, al final, por muy ridículo que les sonara, optaron por la opción de que vivían en un mundo paralelo y de alguna forma vinieron al suyo y por eso desaparecieron. Muy mal encaminados no iban…

DIN DON

-Hola JP –saludó el amable y gentil Fey (que por cierto me alegro un montón de que ya te caiga bien Mar XD) al abrir la puerta

-Hola, ¿sabes dónde están Mar y María? Es urgente


	6. Capitulo 6

**ECHO DE MENOS TUS LABIOS**

-Ojalá lo supiera –contestó Fey tristemente

-Jou… pensé que lo sabías, como es tú novia –dijo inocentemente JP provocando el sonrojo del chico peli verde

-Y dale… qu-qué no es mi novia –admitió Fey aún con su sonrojo

-Bueno, lo siento, es que lía un poco los besos que os dais, ¿sabes? –dijo JP, no quería burlarse, pero es que es la verdad y ya sabéis, que todo se diga

-Me encaaanta este chico –dijo Umi acercándose a la puerta

** MUNDO REAL**

-¡No te acerques a él! –gritó Mar, tanto que se escuchó en otro mundo…  
><strong><br>MUNDO INAZUMA**

-¿Vosotros habéis escuchado la voz de Mar? –dijo JP, quien tenía un buen oído porque lo digo yo

-No, yo no he escuchado nada –dijo Fey

-A mi me da igual –dijo… bueno, ya se sabe, dijo Umi

-A ti te da igual todo –se burló Fey, ya sabéis, lo que viene ahora es una pelea típica Fey y Umi…

-No me daría igual todo si fuera divertido, ah y oye, haber cuando viene Akari también, me aburro contigo aquí, si viene ella tooodo será más diver. Y tú vete con María y nos dejas en paz

-¡Lo haré! Si ella quiere… y si la veo… y si la encuentro y si…

-Que sí, que sí, que hay muchos y si's –le cortó Umi

-¡Me ayudáis con mi problema! –gritó JP cortando la absurda pelea de Umi y Fey

-Yo sí, mira te cuento la conclusión que a la llegué con Canon… -empezó Fey con su explicación- María y Mar son de otro mundo, por la noche se abre un portal ultra dimensional que les permite pasar a este mundo, pero ellas no son conscientes de ese paso y se creen que es un sueño y por eso desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. ¿Entendiste? –terminó de explicar

-Si, pero es muy extraño y raro, ¿qué otras teorías rechazasteis?

-Si te cuento… mira, la otra era que unos OVNIS que vienen del espacio exterior…

-Ya, no quiero saberlo, me da miedito… -confesó JP ante la extraña explicación de Fey

-No, no pero si en realidad tiene todo mucho sentido verás.. -Comenzó a explicar Fey dejando a JP con cara asustada.

-Paleto, deja al niño en paz. -golpeó Umi a Fey.

-¡Que miedito! Nos vemos… Si veis a Mar... -Empezó a decir JP, pero al ver las caras que ponían de que lo estaban entendiendo todo decidió terminar… - Y a María… me avisáis.- Y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Nos ha cerrado… y en nuestra casa…

-Y parece que está muy interesado en Mar...

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Soy una chica, eso se sabe.

-Claaaro, claaaro... -Dijo Fey con las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Quieres otro? -Contestó Umi saliéndole fuego de alrededor y con la sartén en mano.

-Si es otro desayuno como el de hoy me apunto.

-Vaaale Umi.. tranquila.. -Dijo Canon poniéndose en medio. Al fin se ganó él la leche. Eso le pasa por hacer de pacifista. - Ouch...

-Jajajajajajaja ¡OTRA OTRA! - Gritaba Fey como venganza por haberse reido de él anteriormente.

** MUNDO REAL**

-¿Por qué has gritado eso, Mar? -Dijo Maria después de clase. Al parecer la suerte de Mar fue que gritó delante del profesor cuando estaba acercándose a uno de sus compañeros... masculinos. Y hubo dos fallos… Uno: El profesor la mando salir de clase. Y Dos: Los de allí se pensaron que era porque estaba enamorada de Kai, el compañero al que se estaba acercando el profesor.- Pensé que te gustaba JP, pero esto de Kai es un notición. ¿Cómo no me lo habías contado, amiga?

-Je... porque no es verdad. Así de simple. -Sonrió Mar.

-¿Entonces?..

-Noté vía "Radar JP no más chicas" que una tal "Umi" se acercó a él y dijo "Me encaaanta este chico" Así que... tenía que hacer algo.

-Claro claro… Kai... ¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? -Vaciló María cruelmente.

-¡María!

-Bah, no importa.. volvamos a casa a tener más sueños supercalifragilísticoespialidosos. (Autora Dai-Tak-KARI-4ever: YUJUUU Mery Poppins en Acción!)

-¡Yupii! Vamos..

** MUNDO INAZUMA  
><strong>  
>Pov de Canon<p>

Ya no hay nada de nada entre Fey y Umi, pero no sé por qué está obsesionado con esa chica... que tabarra nos da..

Pov de Arion

¿Qué tal estará JP? ¿Habrá visto a esa tal "Mar"? Estaba muy pesadín ayer con lo de los achuchones... Que si así está mal, que si así es muy fuerte.. ¡Busca a la chica pero esto en medio de la calle no!

Pov de Víctor

¿JP usará el plan todopoderoso que le dije? Espero que si... porque fue difícil de planear…

** FLASHBACK**

-No estás enamorado... estas obsesivo... -Empezó a reír Víctor- mira...intenta esto...

-¿Qué la bese?

-Claro, así sabrás si te gusta o no... ¿Tengo razón o tengo razón?

-Si, si... suena muy sencillo... pero hay dos pegas importantes.. ¿Y si no se deja? Y... ¡No llego a su cara!

-Bueno, la segunda es sencilla... Cuando te achuche. Y la primera... ¿No dicen que los besos robados saben bien?

-Si...pero… sería mi primer beso..

-¡Pues hagámoslo más romántico! -Dijo Arion emocionado porque su amigo estuviera enamorado.

-¿Qu-Qué?

-Entre Víctor y yo molestaremos a Mar para que nos siga y os llevaremos a la playa.

-Si, ¿Y si para ese tiempo ya ha desaparecido? ¿Y si no os sigue?

-Bah, eso ya lo veremos mañana..

-Chicos...

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**MUNDO REAL**

Las chicas se tumbaron en la cama temprano... tanto que más bien era una siesta… que duraría hasta el día siguiente.

-Chicas, son las siete de la tarde... ¿Enserio vais a acostaros ahora?

-Buff, mamá es que me encuentro muy mal...-Gritó María.

-¿Mar, tú quieres algo?

-No no... ¡Gracias por invitarme a dormir!

-No hay de qué... -Dijo la madre de María yéndose a la cocina.

-Buff, ya era hora..-Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Tenemos que ser amables... ya que me deja dormir aquí..

-Bueno bueno, corre que perdemos tiempo de sueños..

**MUNDO INAZUMA**

-¡Yupii! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

-Si, si ¡Viva!

-Vale, ya podemos ir a buscar a tu novio ¿No, María? Es lo que quieres... ¿No?

-¡No es mi novio!

-Los besines que os dais me dicen lo contrario...

-¿Y tus achuchones con el pikachu ese?

-¡No es un pikachu! ¡Se llama Jean Pierre Lapin y en todo caso es un conejo porque se apellida así en francés!

-Vale vale... no me mates...

-¿Los buscamos o no?

-Si...si...

Las chicas se pusieron a buscar por tierra, mar y aire… bueno... esas dos últimas no tanto, a sus amados Fey y JP. Después de perderse por toda Inazuma se dieron cuenta de que si la otra vez estaban en su casa... era evidente que ahora también.

-¿Inteligencia? ¿Qué es eso? -Dijo María vacilante.

-Ni idea. -Siguió Mar.

Al llegar a casa de Fey (por petición de María, también llamado insistencia insoportable...) solo encontramos a la una chica.

-Bien, buscas a Fey ¿no?

-Tú eres Umi... -Dijo Mar gruñendo.

-Si...¿Por?

-¡COMO TOQUES A MI QUERIDÍSIMO JP TE MACHACO!

-Mira, pues JP sí que está aquí.

-¿Me llamabas Umi? -Se asomó el pequeño niño.

-Si, mira quién te anda buscando…

-M-M-M-Mar... E-Esto...H-Hola...

-¿Hello? Yo también estoy aquí…

-A si, hola María –dijo en un tono más seco

Pov de JP

Está aquí, toca la misión de Víctor... ¿Me atreveré?

Pov de Fey

Había salido a patrulla... quiero decir a pasear... y si veo a María mira tú qué suerte... Pero nada, que no la encuentro.-. ¿Estás aquí? ¡Necesito probar ese sabor a fresa tan descriptivo! Los echo de menos... sus labios.


	7. Capitulo 7

**LA DORA TE CORROMPE…**

**POV FEY**

Pos na' ni por ahí, ni por allá, María no está. A ver si va a ser cierto lo d q solo sale x la noche como los vampiros, espero q no... Lo de los vampiros fue otra teoría rechazada... no me apetece que sea verdad...

**POV NADIE**

Fey volvió a casa. Mientras en la casa seguían estando Umi, María, Mar y JP hablando (y Canon donde está? XD), JP estaba esperando a sus "refuerzos" que estaban tardando mucho, al final recibió una llamada y la cogió, eran ellos.

-Por fin chicos, me estaba poniendo nervioso a su lado, estoy sudando, ¿sabes? Por cierto estoy con ella -empezó JP muy contento

-Lo he supuesto con tu nerviosismo y con la parte de "nervioso a su lado" -se burló Víctor- Ya vamos para allá, no desesperes

-JP! Ve ensayando besos! -dijo Arion contento

-A-Arion! -se quejó JP, aunque su amigo no quería decirlo para picarle.

-Qué? Dije algo malo? -preguntaba Arion con un tono bastante infantil...

-Mejor dejémoslo Arion... -le decía Víctor a Arion- Ahora vamos, tú vete sacándola de la casa -ordenaba Víctor, esta vez a JP

-Está bien... espero q el plan salga bien...

-Es un plan creado por mí, saldrá bien -fardó Víctor

-Hey, yo dije lo de la playa y el romanticismo -se quejó Arion

-Tú calla que no sabías ni que JP estaba enamorado -siguió Víctor

-Chicos... sigo aquí... -dijo un sonrojado JP

-Ya, y yo aquí -se VOLVIÓ a burlar Víctor- Adiós -dijo cortando la llamada

-Espero atreverme...

JP se dirigió a donde se situaban las chicas y consiguió sacar a Mar y María de la casa poniendo por escusa que había un gatito súper mono y kuki fuera de la casa.

-Me habré equivocado... -se excusó JP

-Jo, yo quería ver un gatito súper mono y kuki -se lamentó Mar

-A cambio te doy un pikachu súper mono y kuki -se ofreció JP poniéndose adorable

-Que mono eres... -dijo Mar cogiéndolo y achuchándole

**POV JP**

Vesss, esto sí es un achuchón, Arion no entiende de achuchones...

**POV NADIE**

Víctor y Arion llegaban a la casa de Canon, Umi y Fey así que Víctor le dio un consejo a Arion

-Vamos a pasar por su casa en unos segundos, haz como si nada, como si no supieras que JP estaba allí cuando le veas, ¿ok?

-Ok, ok, qué emoción!

Terminaron el último tramo y cuando Arion vio a JP en los brazos de Mar se emocionó

-Mi peque se hace mayor! –gritó

-Arion... ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO QUE TE DIJE HACE UN SEGUNDO! -gritó Víctor

-Oh... Sisisi...

JP se ilusionó al ver a los dos chicos allí, los dos iban a retener a María para que JP y Mar tuvieran "intimidad" en la playa, pero no hizo falta ya que llegó Fey, todo sonrojado allí… y se atrevió a pedirle una cita. Claro está… María aceptó.

-Menos trabajo… -susurró Víctor a Arion

-Me siento maligno –comentó Arion emocionado

-Si no va a hacer nada de nada…

-¿Dijiste algo Víctor? No te escuché –preguntó inocentemente el chico peli… peli… peli aire (¿?) ok no, el chico peli marrón.

-No, no, no, no, no dije nada de nada, ¿a qué no lectores?

-¿A quién hablas?

-Lo siento… mi prima pequeña ve Dora la exploradora y la tuve que ver porque ha venido de vacaciones… prrr… esa serie te corrompe –explicó Víctor con un escalofrío en la espalda

-Oh…

Pues así van las cosas, Fey se fue a su primera cita con María y Mar iba a tener una sin saberlo… todo very happy…


	8. Capitulo 8

**TE**** AMO DE VERDAD… (PARTE 1)**

Iban de camino a ninguna parte cuando Fey se dio cuenta

-Oye… ¿Y a dónde vamos? –preguntó, hasta él mismo se sentía el más idiota en ese momento

-Jajaja, si es contigo me da igual donde me lleves, cualquier lado estará bien –le contestó esta, Fey la cogió de la mano en un delicado gesto de amor y ternura, la miró a los ojos y sonrió, le gustaba verla feliz… Le completaba por así decirlo, era una extraña sensación que nunca había experimentado, esas mariposas que volaban libremente por su estomago… Y pensar que esa sensación se la provocaba una perfecta desconocida (XD) le descontrolaba…

Para María, Fey no era tan desconocido, le veía en la tele… claro que no es como encontrarse a Antonio Banderas ni a ninguno de esos… porque claro, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar qué se iba a encontrar a Fey? Encima que no existe… en el mundo real claro…

Los dos estuvieron hablando y conociéndose mejor, la verdad tenían muchas cosas en común y se reían bastante.

-Si me tuvieras que dedicar una frase, ¿Cuál sería? –preguntó María deseosa de saber la respuesta, pues tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que realmente pensaba el chico de ella

-Fácil, I love you te lo digo en inglés, ti amo en italiano y lo mucho que te amo te lo digo en castellano –contestó sonrojado- ¿Y tú? –se interesó el chico

Y María pensando que todo seguía siendo un sueño, aunque cada vez se lo creía menos… Contestó:

-Y que importa vivir de ilusiones si así soy feliz. Porque contigo vivo y sin ti me muero –contestó con un gran suspiro para el final

Fey estuvo mirándola, parecía un poco triste, él pensó que era porque era un vampiro… ok no, por lo de que vivía en otro mundo y preguntó sin más rodeos. Oye, que a lo mejor esa absurda idea era cierta… y no sabe él como…

-Estás triste… ¿Es por qué vives en otro mundo?

-¿What?

-Perdón… la primera pregunta debería haber sido… ¿Vives en otro mundo? ¿O es que eres un vampiro? Yo sigo con esa idea por si acaso…

-Eeee… me das miedito

-Sorry, sorry, no pretendía eso, pero debería ser al revés en todo caso… ¡desapareciste en mis narices!

-Yo solo me desperté –dijo confusa

-¿Qué? –preguntó más confuso aún, era una conversación un tanto extraña…

-Que me desperté de mi sueño, como el de ahora, en cuento me despierte nada habrá pasado

-No, no, no, no, tiene que ser una broma –dijo Fey que ya empezaba a sospechar

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ladeando la cabeza de una forma muy kuki según los pensamientos de Fey

-Te explico mi teoría… -María no le dejó terminar

-¿Debería fiarme? Tú otra teoría es que yo era un vampiro…

-Sisisi, fíate… porque no tengo una teoría mejor… Bueno, mi teoría es que tú vienes de un mundo distinto a este, y de alguna forma vienes a este cuando estás dormida, así que por la mañana te crees que fue un sueño, y Mar al dormir contigo (suena mal XD) también viene

-Mira, que tiene más sentido que lo de los vampiros…

-Si eh

-Que cosas, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Que somos de mundos diferentes, pero cuando estamos juntos creamos nuestro propio mundo… -dijo soñadora, se ve que no se acordaba que Fey le estaba escuchando

-Si… eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Llegaste a mi vida hace nada y ya dejaste huella en mi corazón

Esas palabras recorrieron la mente de María, era justo lo que le dijo a Mar que ella quería hacer, le pareció súper kuki que pensara eso.

María se colgó de cuello de Fey y juntó su frente con la de él, Fey la agarró por la cintura. Cerraron los ojos con dulzura, esta vez porque sabían que se querían de verdad, y si era cierto lo que dijo Fey, entonces María se pasaría las horas durmiendo si hacía falta…

Los dos se aproximaron hasta rozar sus labios, sacaron una sonrisa, pues ya notaban el amor que emanaba del otro, y los dos labios se juntaron en una perfecta unión llamada beso. Un (ojalá) infinito beso… Se amaban de verdad…


	9. Capitulo 9

**TE**** AMO DE VERDAD… (PARTE 2)**

Víctor se las arregló para que Mar y JP fueran a la playa diciendo que Mar tenía que conocer más la ciudad (no sé si habrá playa, pero aquí sí que hay XD) y que empezaran por la playa que era muy bonita… en fin, que se inventó un rollo patatero, pero lo importante es que Mar se lo tragó (con patatas, patatas Kawaiis ewe) y fue con JP a ver la playa, claro que Víctor y Arion "tenían cosas que hacer" como espiar la cita y tal…

Umi no fue porque ya se sabía el sitio, se intuía que era un plan y Canon (el desaparecido Canon XD) se había ido a por Akari y a por Max, así que Umi se puso muy contenta y se fue con Akari, con Max y con Canon a dar una vuelta.

A Mar no le importó estar a solas con JP, así que se fue con él a la playa, claro que no pudo soportar la tentación de achucharlo muy fuerte mientras caminaban hacia la playa. Y no está de más decir que JP se dejó.

Llegaron allí sin problemas, aunque Arion casi la caga varias veces si no llega a ser por Víctor, lo que hacía Arion era emocionarse mucho… demasiado quizá… Y Víctor le tapaba la boca para que se callase.

-¿Nos sentamos? –preguntó JP con una voz muy dulce cuando estaban en la orilla del mar

-Oki –le respondió la chica sentándose y poniendo a JP en sus piernas

Pov JP

Estoy con ella sentado en sus piernas… pero lo más importante… ¡Llego a su cara! Ahora ver como la beso… ¡Ainch! Debería haber hecho caso a Arion y haber practicado besos… él tiene razón, casi nunca le hago caso… Aunque muchas veces el no hacerle caso nos ha servido de mucho… Como aquella vez que me intentaba enseñar a ser guay… ¡Por favor Arion! Si me vas a enseñar a ser guay aprende a serlo tú… Ñag… Aun me acuerdo de su culo… "Sin cinturón y con pantalones un poco bajados en más guay" decía… ¿Por qué ese día no se pondría calzoncillos? Bueno, a ver… no nos vayamos por las ramas… Tengo que besarla, ¡como un hombre!

Pov Nadie

-JP, ¿estás bien? Parece que estás en otro mundo –preguntó Mar, lo que tiene gracia porque la que viene de otro mundo es ella (¡Qué gracioso! ¡Redoble de tambores! Ok no XD)

-No… solo es que… -intentaba decir JP

-¿Qué pasa? Puedes contármelo…

-Yo…

-Cállate Arion… ¡Lo vas a estropear todo! –dijo en susurros Víctor

-Es que JP está tan mono enamorado, bua no me creo que la vaya a besar por mi culpa, ¡soy todo un malote! –dijo aplaudiendo como mongolo

-Para empezar lo de besarla fue idea mía, y por último, no eres malote, y te lo digo de corazón, nunca serás guay

-¿Y el del medio? Para empezar, lo del medio y para terminar, ¡tú sí que no sabes ser guay!

-¿Te recuerdo que la última vez se te bajaron los pantalones y ese día no llevabas calzones?

-¡Sí! Fue el día en el que Skye me dijo que la había traumatizado con mi culo, la verdad, no lo entendí del todo

-Si es que eres…

-Un malote, ya lo sé –le cortó Arion- ¿Quieres que sea un malote guay?

-No

-Bueno, si insistes

Arion se bajó un poco los pantalones y se puso en una pose ridícula que él llamaba "La pose del tío malote más guay". Mientras JP miraba en dirección a los chicos para que le dieran ánimos. Pero lo único que encontró fue a Arion sin pantalones, nuevamente… JP empezó a gritar.

-AAAAAAAA, ¡¿Cuándo se pondrá calzoncillos de una vez!?

-¿Pero qué…? –intentó preguntar Mar, pero no pudo terminar puesto que vio que estaba Arion subiéndose los pantalones, por suerte… estaba de espaldas…- ¡AAAAAAA!

JP y Mar salieron corriendo lo más lejos de allí, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos pararon.

Pov JP

Muy bien Arion, ¡eres todo un champions! ¡Champions league te voy a llamar! Ya no sé que voy a hacer… ¡Le vi otra vez el culo a Arion! ¡AUN NO SE ME BORRÓ LA IMAGEN DE LA OTRA VEZ! A si… a parte tengo el problema de que… ¡No besé a Mar maldita sea!

Pov Nadie

-¡Achúchame por favor! ¡Me encanta que me achuches! –admitió JP extendiendo sus brazos para cuando Mar le cogiese. Mar no dudó en hacerlo, cuando lo tuvo ya en sus brazos él se le acercó poquito a poco a sus labios mientras pensaba "Venga JP como si fuese una mandarina… ¿?" hasta que al fin sus labios se juntaron, JP tenía el corazón aceleradísimo nunca antes había dado un beso (y mucho menos en la boca ok no, antes si que había dado en el moflete XD) y no sabía lo que hacer, pero le gustaba mucho, y para Mar no era excepción, ese pequeñín, tan sonrojado, era súper dulce y si tenía que decir que sabor era, sin duda era el limón. En cuando JP, él creía que Mar sabía a chocolate, si, chocolate… ¡Me encanta! Al igual que a JP.

Iban paseando Fey y maría de la mano hasta que vieron algo extraño, si, Mar y JP se estaban besando (y disfrutando ewe). Así que prefirieron quedarse al margen, bueno, se quedaron mirando, porque María convenció a Fey (fue fácil XD) de quedarse. Mar le vio besar a Fey, así que ahora estaban empatadas…

Al final los dos "más que amigos pero sin ser novios" se separaron lentamente

Pov JP

¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Y lo mejor es que si! ¡La respuesta es si!

-¡Me gustas mucho Mar! A no... ¡Eso lo tenía que pensar! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! –¡Ahora qué! ¡La he cagado más que Arion intentando ser guay!

-Jajaja, eres muy kuki JP, gracias por el "regalo" -¿Regalo? ¡Me quiere! ¡Me quiere!

-¡Yujuuu! ¡Mar me quiere! ¡Algún día nos casaremos y tendremos mini hijos! –debería calmarme o lo voy a soltar todo… ¡Tengo que saber cuándo pensar y cuando decir! Lo siento Mar… ¡No eso lo tengo que decir, no lo tengo que pensar!- Lo siento Mar…

-Jajaja, no pasa nada, pero si es chica se llamará Rebeca

-No problem –anda… ahora que me doy cuenta… de que cosas más extrañas hablamos…

Bueno, ¡pues todo ha salido a pedir de boca! ¡Muchas gracias universo!


	10. Capitulo 10

**¡YA LA CAGASTE ARION!**

-Arion… prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso… me has traumatizado… -decía Víctor intentando olvidarse de esa asquerosa imagen

-Adivino, te traumé con mi culo al igual que con Skye –adivinó Arion

-No, estaba delante, que es peor –comentó Víctor intentando no vomitar

-Es verdad… -decía Arion sonrojado- No se lo digas a nadie…

-Tampoco es que quiera decírselo a alguien, mejor que esto quede en secreto… PARA SIEMPRE –contestó marcando el "para siempre"

-Valeee

Pov Víctor

¿Cómo puede ser tan feliz sabiendo que le vi todo? Qué asco… mejor olvidarse… Ahora echo de menos a Dora la exploradora… si, esa serie me hace olvidarlo todo… Me tengo que ver todos los capítulos, otra vez…

Pov Nadie

Víctor se excusó y se fue corriendo a su casa, aun no se había ido su prima y tenía que aprovechar que estaba ella para ver Dora la exploradora y olvidarlo todo, así que cometió un mayor error de su vida. Dejar a Arion solo.

María se acercó a su amiga y esta se sonrojó, Mar se suponía que María lo vio todo, sobre todo porque tenía una sonrisilla pillina, estaba contenta y le mandaba besitos.

-Que pillina es mi amiga –comentaba María

-Cállate anda bapa… (Bapa es guapa XD)

-Lo de bapa es para que me calle

-Pueeede

-En fin… que Fey me ha dicho… bueno, es una historia larga, mejor que te la cuente él

Fey le explicó lo de que venían de otro mundo y todo eso. Se lo explicó también a JP ya que estaba delante y estaba enamorado de Mar, debía saber que la chica que le gustaba era de otro mundo.

-¿Y creías que éramos vampiros? Oye, al menos vampiresas –se quejó Mar

-¡Mar! –dijo María dándole un golpecito en la cabeza (flojito… que no es una bestia, bueno, no con su amiga ^^)

-Vaaale, vaaale, me callo… ¿y cuando nos despertamos? –preguntó Mar

-Pues… -miró su reloj- ¡En 10 minutos!

-Hey, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Yo quiero quedarme más tiempo! –se quejó su amiga

-Pues porque puse la alarma y tal…

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!

-¡Tenemos instituto monguer!

-Cierto…

-Y tenemos que arreglar lo de que te gusta Kai

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó JP sorprendido

-Una larga historia, tranquilo amor, es mentira –le tranquilizó Mar, pero JP se quedó en amor, no escuchó nada más

-¡Socorro! –gritaba Arion huyendo de unos tipos

-¡¿Qué nos llamaste?! ¡Vuelve a repetir lo qué dijiste! –decía uno de ellos

-¡Eso! ¡Si eres tan guay repítelo!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Arion! ¡Ya la volviste a cagar siendo guay! –le decía JP a Arion mientras este corría en círculos escapando de los dos tipos

-¡Cachis! ¡Estás desapareciendo! –gritaba Fey sin hacer caso a Arion

-Sorry –se excusaba María, no sabía qué hacer, no se podía excusar por desaparecer, sobre todo porque eso es muy extraño

Fey la besó una última vez antes de que desapareciera del todo

-Caca… no le pedí que fuera mi novia

-Oh… que mono –comentaba Mar

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba extrañado Fey

-Tengo un sueño pesado… en fin… María me despertará, así que adiós pikachu mío –decía imitando a Fey con María, pero esta vez con JP para luego desaparecer

-¡Qué chupi! ¡Dos besos en un día!

-¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡SOS! ¿Os lo digo en chino? –gritaba Arion en círculos

-Bueno, vives en Japón, deberías decirlo en japonés –se quejaba Fey

-Y además Arion, los otros están en el suelo, se han cansado de seguirte, ¿puedes parar de correr y disculparte?

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que ellos quieres! ¡Qué baje la guardia!

Fey se acercó a los tipos y les preguntó "¿Qué hizo Arion?"

-Nos dijo que éramos unos pringados y que él era más guay que nosotros

-¡Dios! ¡No hay insulto peor que ser menos guay que Arion! –comentaba JP- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Arion? ¡Es un gran insulto!

-¿De verdad soy tan manco para ser guay?

-Manco y cojo de hecho –seguía pinchando Fey

-Jo… lo siento…

-Bueno, te perdono porque si no tengo que seguir persiguiéndote y cansa mucho

-Que vago –comentaban Fey, JP y Arion

-¿¡Qué dijisteis?! ¡Vamos a seguirles y a darles una paliza! –ordenaba uno

-¡Sí! –le contestaba el amigo

-¡La qué ha liado el pollito!

Los tres comenzaron a huir siendo seguidos de los otros. Era un día muy normal en el mundo inazuma… muy normal…


End file.
